Azaera Dawnclash
#History|History}} #Personality|Personality}} #Physical Description|Physical Description}} #Artwork|Artwork}}}} History Born into Nobility, Azaera spent most of her early life involved in Political and Diplomatic affairs between the other houses within her Homeland, as well as learning the ways of the Light under her mother's teaching. After the first Century of her life, her father thought it best to take advantage of the natural affinity for magic that Azaera demonstrated, and send her to the Spellbreaker Academy, where she studied and trained with extreme diligence, and soon became a master of her craft. Many years later, the fall of Quel'thalas would spell tragedy for her family and house. The Slaughter of her Husband, child, and family fueled her hatred for the Scourge, among other evils that plagued this Earth. As the only survivor from her house, Azaera swore to devote the remaining years of her life in the service of the Light to honor her mother's wishes, and would continue to refine her craft as a Spellbreaker, in hopes that one day she could begin to raise a new generation of Spellbreakers and avenge the number of peers she lost in the Slaughter, as well as her father. Personality In a word, Stoic. Azaera was certainly a woman who would persevere in the pursuit of her work or studies, or she would die trying. This is often interpreted by her new recruits or trainees as a hard exterior, or a sign of an unforgiving Commanding Officer. Her, at times, shrill and commanding voice could be seen as aggressive. But in her own eyes, it would all be a means to an end. However, despite the way she carried herself, this hard exterior was simply that. A hard exterior. To those close to her, and those she cared about, Azaera was a kind hearted, and compassionate friend, and a nurturer to those in need. And even to those who she did not know, she would simply seem reserved if she was approached off-duty. Often locking herself into her writing, and speaking very little except to order another glass of wine. Physical Description Standing at only 5’10, Azaera Dawnclash was a slightly shorter than most Elves her age. Despite this, she certainly filled out her frame well. If you should first see her without her helmet, one of the first things to catch your eye would be her long, well-kept, Blonde hair. However, this was not a simple blonde that would be seen commonly around any of the Human Kingdoms. Rather, her Blonde hair seemed to naturally have strains of silver mixed within it. Her hair was usually kept into a tight braid, slung to the right of her nexk, and extending down to just above her bust. Azaera’s face was another spectacle for those unacquainted with typical Elven features. To most, her skin would seem to have a ghostly pale complexion. However, along with her Sky-blue eyes, these features where all typical of her kind. Her brows arched far over her eyes, again typical for a Quel’dorei, and her lips were slender, yet gave her face a forgiving and kind expression. Beyond her face and hair, the armor she usually adorned would make it difficult to get an exact idea of her exact figure. However, if you should see her in a more casual attire, you would likely notice her chest was very toned. Despite spending a sizable amount of time as a healer, the remainder of her time as a Spellbreaker and Paladin gave her a very toned, and nearly chiseled upper-body. Not exactly a six pack, but a hard chest, combined with her understated bust gave her a very fit figure. Azaera’s lower body was nothing if not a compliment to her toned figure. With the amount of time spent on her feet, her thighs and glutes were attractively sized, and clearly just as capable as the rest of her figure when bounding across the Battlefields, covered in a thick suit of plate. Artwork Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Spell Breakers Category:Silver Covenant